


Thankful Mistake

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you thankful for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful Mistake

## Thankful Mistake

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

"What are you thankful for?" 

Lex and Clark sat closely beneath a blanket in front of the fire. A snowstorm had knocked the power out after dessert, trapping Lex at the Kents on Thanksgiving. Clark's parents snuggled under their own blanket on the couch a few feet away, holding their own quiet conversation in the dim family room. 

Clark's question seemingly came out of nowhere and Lex struggled to answer positively. There wasn't much to be thankful for this year. "I'm thankful for antacids after that second piece of pie," he said with a smirk. "I'm thankful we can't watch football on television, with the power out." 

"Lex, come on, be serious," Clark said, nudging him. 

Lex shrugged. "I don't know, Clark. Why don't you tell me what you're thankful for, and the maybe I'll think of something?" 

"I'm thankful for you," Clark said quietly, picking at the fuzz on the blanket, "for being my friend and... maybe more?" 

Lex stared at Clark. After everything they'd been through recently and their continually strained friendship, Clark wanted maybe more with him? 

Something unfurled in Lex's chest that felt a lot like happiness. He scooted closer to Clark in answer, even as he damned himself for even thinking to go down this road. It would only lead to heartbreak and he knew he was making a huge mistake. He put a hand on Clark's knee. 

Clark's smile brightened the room and his arm came up around Lex's back. Lex felt infinitely warmer and it had nothing to do with sharing body heat or the fire. They cuddled together beneath the blanket and, for a moment, Lex was thankful for choosing to accept. 

Because maybe, just maybe, it would turn out to be the greatest mistake of his life. 

End 


End file.
